Antenna elements such as those of the present invention are used particularly in group antennas for satellites. Such antennas should have a good polarization purity. That is, such antennas should obtain a low amount of radiation of non-desired polarization and a high amount of radiation having desired polarization. At the same time there is a need for broadband such antennas should obtain the antenna will be able to emit and receive microwave signals within a relatively wide frequency range. If the frequency range is limited to one or more narrow bands, the polarization purity itself can be improved but only at the sacrifice of the broadband characteristics.